That 70's Show
That 70's ShowCastle - Episode 6.20 - That 70's Show - ABC Press Release is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Castle. Summary When construction workers find the body of an infamous New York mobster who disappeared in the seventies, Beckett and Castle try to solve this three decade-old Mafia hit. Unfortunately, their only witness is a man who thinks it’s still the 1970’s, so to uncover what he knows, they must play into his delusion, and party like it’s the last days of disco. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Jon Polito as Harold Metzger *Ray Abruzzo as Frank Russo *Richard Portnow as Milt Boyle *Larry Joshua as Michael Carcano *James Martin Kelly as Robert Decker *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Dawnn Lewis as Yvonne *Gregory Bach as Louie 'The Lip' Maneri *Julien Cesario as Snookie Watts *Dre Michael Chaney as Reno *Linc Hand as Ray Price *Gina Hecht as Marie Russo *Eme Ikwuakor as Worker *Jill Jacobson as Deanna Maneri *Amanda Jaros as Junkie *Guy Nardulli as Bodyguard Quotes :Harold Metzger: Have you ever seen a cop with an ass that fine? If this women's lib, I'm all for it. :Castle: To be fair, you do have a very fine--never mind. :Esposito: Yo Beckett. I heard what happ-– Whoa. :Lanie: Don't you say another word. :Ryan: Carcano just warn me and Javi off the case. Right, Javi? :Esposito: I'm sorry. What? :Castle: Alexis? What are you doing here? :Alexis: Gram asked me to come. I'm playing a teenaged runaway who hitchhiked her way to the Big Apple in search of her dreams. :Castle: Wearing that? :Alexis: Halter tops were big in the '70s. :Castle: So were those peasant blouses. Why--why didn't you wear one of those? :Castle: We don't need scripts! And we don't need actors to play cops! We have actual cops! :Martha: That is such an ignorant thing to say and an insult to the craft of acting. :Gates: Detective Beckett! What the hell is going on here?! :Beckett: Take him to Glitterati. Go! Go! :Gates: Mr. Castle, what on Earth possessed you to turn my precinct into a set of "Kojak"?! Oh, or should I address you as...Captain Castle? Featured Music *"Last Dance" - Donna Summer Trivia *The title of this episode is same as the title of the former television sitcom that aired on Fox from August 23, 1998 until May 18, 2006. *Ray Abruzzo, who plays Frank Russo, is probably best known for his role as another, less effective, Mafioso, Carmine Lupertazzi Jr. on The Sopranos. *The murder victim in this episode Vince Bianchi was murdered in July 30th, 1978. In that same year, in real life, Actress Stana Katic was born April 26. *There was references to the two 1970s cops that Ryan and Esposito pretend to be are clear homages to Starsky & Hutch, with the trademark hood slide featuring twice in this episode - the second time, Espo falls to the ground. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes